


Little things

by caitje



Series: things [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitje/pseuds/caitje
Summary: Magnus starts his new life at a new school. There he meets the ever protective Alexander and is completely gone.





	1. Chapter 1

“Magnus! Are you ready?” Ragnor shouted from downstairs. “I am!” Magnus shouted back and he turned to the mirror one last time. “I really am” he said quietly to himself before he left his room.

It was the first day of senior year and Magnus was starting a new school. He’d just moved in with his foster dad, Ragnor, because social services took him away from his abusive step-dad. He’d been in New York for about two weeks now. And he was so ready to have a new start. 

Magnus ran downstairs and took his backpack. He then went into Ragnors office and said goodbye before he ran trough the front door. When the door fell into lock behind him he let out a big sigh and started walking. After a five minute walk he saw the building with a big sign above the door which read ‘Idris high school’. He looked around and saw some people laughing with friends or looking miserable, because let’s face it, it’s high school. He then opened the door and walked through it.

He looked for his locker and when he found it he quickly took out his English book and made his way to the classroom.  
Magnus walks into the classroom and stops dead in his tracks, because there he is. On the back row totally dressed in black looking at him with quiet interest is the most beautiful boy he has ever seen. He is tall ( from what Magnus could see anyway) dark and handsome. He’s just beautiful, that’s the only word to describe him with. He’s beautiful and he’s… well, that’s about all Magnus knows about him at this point. But to be fair, he had only spotted him a couple of seconds ago. But well, Magnus still kind of dies just by seeing him.

He then makes his way to the only free desk in the room, and lucky for him it was right in front of mister beautiful.  
As he sat down he didn’t dare to look behind him, but he could feel the other boy look at him and it made him smile a little as he took out his notebook. 

“Hey! Lightwood how’s the sister doing?” Magnus heard from behind him. He turned around and saw a boy talking to mister beautiful. The boy who was talking had weird tattoos in his face and Magnus thought that he looked like an asshole. “Shut up Meliorn” mister handsome replied. “Now now Alec, that’s not very nice is it” Meliorn smirked. “Look Meliorn, if I wanted to see your stupid face I would’ve come to you” mister… Alec answered hostile. Magnus didn’t want to listen to their conversation but he kind of did… “Look Alec tell your sister that if she wants to have a good time again she can always call me” Meliorn smiled. Alec’s eyes turned murderous and he jumped up out of his seed while he shouted “Meliorn if you so much as look at my sister again then I will kill you!”. 

“Okay everybody, sit down and take your books….” The teacher started. Meliorn smiled one last time at Alec and walked of to his seat. 

When the class was over Magnus saw Alec run out the door and quickly packed his stuff and left the room. When he looked down the hall he saw a girl with dark black hair ran into Alec’s arms crying. When he walked closer he heard Alec tell the girl that Meliorn is an asshole and that he will hurt him if he even dared to look at her. Magnus thought that the love he saw in the eyes of the other boy was the purest thing he had ever seen. He walked closer and pretend to look at the posters on the wall, he was fairly certain there was one about teenage pregnancy but didn’t really pay it that much attention. 

“Alec do you think we could get ice cream?” He heard the girl ask. “I’m sorry Izzy but I really can’t miss my next class.” Alec answered with regret and guilt in his voice.

This brought Magnus to an idea. He quickly turned and when he walked next to the siblings he ‘accidentally’ dropped his books. With a dramatic sigh he bent down to pick them up and when he was standing back up he saw the Lightwoods look at him. He smiled a little smile at Izzy and asked “Are you having a bad day cause I know how you feel, my day has just been dreadful”. Izzy showed him a little teary eyed smile and responded “Yes, it’s been a long day and it’s only nine”. Magnus smiled a little at this and went on “ I could really go for ice cream right about now”. “You do know that it’s nine am and we’re in school right?” Alec asked. Magnus winked at him “It’s never to early for ice cream darling” he responded. Alec looked down to hide his blush. “Maybe we could go together” Izzy interrupted. “I would love that, lead the way” Magnus smiled. “See you later hermano” Izzy waved at Alec, as she and Magnus left the school. All Alec could think as he stared them was that the boy was breathtakingly handsome.


	2. Chapter 2

“So what’s your name?” Izzy asked as they walked towards the ice cream parlor. “Magnus, Magnus Bane.” Magnus replied. “What a cool name, I’m Isabelle, but I go by Izzy” the girl responded. “It’s really nice to meet you Izzy” Magnus winked.

When they entered the parlor they both ordered the biggest ice cream they could get and sat down near a window. They ate in silence for a little while until Izzy broke the silence. “So, I haven’t seen you around before. Are you new here?” she asked with her mouth full of strawberry ice cream. “Yes, I am. I just moved here about two weeks ago to live with my foster dad.” Magnus said, not wanting to elaborate. Izzy, thankfully, got the hint and didn’t ask any questions but just nodded. “So tell me about yourself…” Magnus then said. Izzy looked up and smiled at him before she started” Well, I have 3 brothers, well one of them is adopted we still love him just the same. Their names are Jace, he’s the adopted one. Max, he’s only five and then we have Alexander who you just saw although he prefers to be called Alec. Our parents got a divorce after dad beat up Alec because he came out as gay to us. Our mom kicked him out and we haven’t seen him since. He tried to contact us but we don’t want to talk to him because of what he did to our brother.” Izzy explained. Magnus looked at her with wide eyes. “Damn, you’ve all been through a lot and you seem very close. I wish I had siblings like you do. I could just see the love in your brothers eyes when he looked at you.” Magnus replied. “Yeah, Alec’s really protective. He’s always been like that. He broke a window once so mom and dad wouldn’t hear me sneak out.” The girl laughed and Magnus did the same.

After they ate their ice cream and got to know each other, they both went back to school. When they entered it was lunch already and they made their way to the dining hall.

As soon as Izzy spotted her brother she pulled Magnus to the table.  
“Where’s Jace and Clary?” The girl asked her brother. Alec looked up from his book and responded “ probably making out somewhere” he said while rolling his eyes. “Okay brother, we get it you’re to gay to care about us straights. It’s okay we still love you” Izzy responded teasingly while she sat down and pulled Magnus next to her. 

“Alec my dear, sweet brother, this is Magnus Bane. He’s in your classes, do you think you can show him around?” She then asked. Magnus and Alec both looked at her with wide eyes, but she just smiled a sweet smile at her brother. He rolled his eyes in response and looked at Magnus, “Okay, fine. I’ll show you around but I don’t want you to act weird because I’m gay. I already get enough shit from Meliorn and Raj and I don’t need it from anyone else” Alec said with a stern voice. Magnus smile a little and responded, “Darling I’m about as straight as a circle. I’m bisexual, a freewheeling bisexual in fact. So I know how stupid people can be about this kind of thing.” Alec looked at him for a second as if he was considering him. “Okay then, it’s good to meet you” he smiled and boy did that smile do things to Magnus’ heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, let me know what you think!!!


	3. Chapter 3

As they were walking to the next lesson, Magnus kept trying to find something to say. But he didn’t think it would be considered appropriate to say that he would like to climb Alec like a fucking tree. 

Alec too was trying to find something to say but he could only think about how incredibly hot Magnus was.

They both kept stealing side eyed glances from each other and every time the caught each others eye they would smile at the ground.

When they went inside the classroom Alec quickly walked towards one of the desks at the back of the room and Magnus followed fast. As Magnus sat down next to Alec he came up with the idea to ask for a pencil, because that’s wouldn’t be weird, even though Alec had seen him use one in the first class that day.

“Do you maybe have an extra pencil I could borrow?” Magnus asked while looking at Alec. “What? Oh, yes, of course. Here you go.” Alec responded while handing over the pencil. “Thank you.” Magnus smiled. It wasn’t much, Magnus thought, but it was something.

 

When the class was over they had a free period and Alec asked if Magnus wanted to go for a walk. Magnus readily agreed.

They were walking in silence when Magnus asked where they were going. “We’re going to a park where I used to spent a lot of my time before my parents divorced.” Alec explained, while looking straight ahead. “Oh yeah, Isabelle told me about that, I’m sorry.” Magnus said quietly, not wanting to upset Alec asking about it. “It’s okay, I’m glad he’s gone. Robert, our dad, he was never around much anyway. When he was he used to be so angry that we were afraid to move an inch sometimes. So when I’d decided to come out I knew he would be incredibly angry, I didn’t expect him to beat me up however. But in the end we ended up happier and my siblings and mom are safe now and that’s the most important thing.” Alec finished just as the walked through an old wooden fence. 

Magnus looked around and saw an old swing set and a slide and a lot of really beautiful flowers. “It’s really pretty here.” he commented. “Yes, I know. I love it here.” Alec breathed while walking towards the swing.

The sat down and looked at each other. “How long have lived here because I have never seen you before…” Alec suddenly asked. “I just moved here two weeks ago to live with my foster dad. I used to live in LA, so coming here is a pretty big change. I literally don’t know anything about New York. It’s kind of scary to be honest.” Magnus responded. 

Alec wondered about why Magnus would have to live with a foster dad but didn’t ask, he thought that if Magnus wanted him to know he would tell him. “Well, if you want someone show you around you know where to find me.” Alec offered. Magnus smiled as a thank you and started swinging. Alec was watching him with a soft smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

When it was time to get back to school they walked in silence. When they entered the building Izzy came running towards them with a big grin on her face. 

"Where have you guys been?" She asked as she reached them.  
"We just went for a walk..." Alec said, looking suspicious at his sister. "oh, okay, sure." Izzy smiled.  
Magnus saw the siblings communicating through their eyes and looked at them with one eyebrow raised. "What is happening?" he asked. "Nothing!" Alec said while Izzy smiled and said "you'll find out soon enough." and with that she walked away.  
"Okay, so that was weird." Magnus said quietly. Alec gave him a little smile before replying "you get used to it... Okay you really don't and it's really annoying sometimes." And with that they started walking towards their last class of they day.

As they sat down, next to each other, Meliorn came up to them.  
"Lichtwood, I saw you guys walking of earlier... Finally got yourself a boyfriend?" he laughed. "Why are you jealous?" Alec asked without looking up from his book. "I'm not gay" Meliorn replied. "Are you sure? because you seem awfully invested in my love life to not be kinda in love with me.." Alec shot back, finally looking at Meliorn. "I will not have you insult me." the other one replied while looking offended. Magnus scoffed. Meliorn turned towards him and said through gritted teeth "Is there a problem?".  
"Well, from where I'm sitting Alexander is right and you do seem awfully intend on getting his attention.And for the record there is nothing wrong with being a member of the LGBTQ+ community." Magnus said while looking Meliorn up and down. "I will not stand for you insulting me!" Meliorn suddenly shouted. "Then sit the fuck down" Alec deadpanned. And Magnus had to wipe away some tears from laughter after Meliorn stormed away. 

"That was the best thing that I've witnessed in the last two months." Magnus laughed. "Really?" Alec asked smiling. "YES!!" The other one replied and they both started laughing again.

Right then the teacher walked in the room and they had to start paying attention. All through the class, though, they kept steeling glances at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but the rest will be up very shortly I promise!! I've been working on it and I just realized it's been more than a week since I uploaded so I wanted to give you guys a little something. I know it isn't much but before monday there WILL be more!  
> Love you guys and 'till next time

When school was over Magnus made his way over to the big doors that would led him to freedom. He was walking next to Alec when a blond guy with a cocky attitude ran over to them.  
"Alec! You've gotta come with us! Me, Iz and Clary are going to the coffee shop." the blond one said.  
"Yeah, no thanks. I don't want to see you're gross straight kissing or hear Izzy talking about yet another cute guy she wants to set me up with" ALec replied shrugging.   
"Okay, first of all, me and Clary aren't gross" the blond defended himself.  
"keep telling yourself that" Alec interrupted and Magnus had to try not to laugh at that.  
"Second" the other went on, as if Alec hadn't said anything "Iz said you could bring your new friend" he said while looking at Mangus.   
"I'm Jace by the way" the boy, Jace introduced himself.   
"Magnus, Mangus Bane" Magnus replied.

"Yeah, yeah okay. Magnus do you want to come and suffer with me through what will undoubtedly be the worst experience, because even though he says he isn't gross with Clary he absolutly is" Alec asked while looking at Magnus.  
"Uhm, yeah sure but I need to call Ragnor first to let him know" Magnus responded.

 

When they walked into the coffee shop , Java Jones, they quickly ordered and sat down in the back of the shop.  
Jace and Clary immediately started making out as if they were the only once there and Alec looked at him as if to say 'I told you so' whitch had Mangus laughing silently in his coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a band playing on the little stage at the other side of the shop and they were silently listening to the music, well if you could call it that. The bands name was the weirdest thing Alec had ever heard 'rock solid panda', what kind of name is that?  
As he looked around the table he saw that Izzy was staring at the stage and he knew that couldn't mean anything good. He gently nudged her foot so she would look at him. With an annoyed look on her face she turned and instantly blushed when she saw Alec's raised eyebrows which mean nothing more than 'I know you think he's hot' before he turned back to look at the band.

When the music stopped playing and the band members made their way to the bar Izzy was up in a second which made Alec laugh as she walked off.  
"Where is she going?" Magnus asked, startling Alec.  
"She's going to flirt with one of those band guys..." he answered while rolling his eyes.  
"I see, do we have to save the poor soul because I don't think he will be able to breath within a close distance of our dear Isabelle?" Magnus asked smiling. "Oh, that won't be necessary he will be just fine" Alec smirked knowingly.  
"Well then if we're not needed here what do you say, want to go on a little walk?" the older one went on. Alec just nodded and started putting on his jacked. On their way out of the shop the waved at Izzy to let her know they were leaving, because Clary and Jace were doing their weird straights thing, you know, kissing.

Magnus and Alec walk down the streets of New York when it slowly starts to snow.

“What’s this?” Magnus asks in awe when he felt the first snowflakes touch his nose.

“That’s snow… You do now what snow is right?” Alec asked while looking at Magnus and thinking he was so adorably hot while looking at the snow.

“ Yes, Alexander I know what snow is, thank you.” Magnus laughed. Alec smiled and looked back in front of him. “Then why do you ask?” He questioned. “Because… Well, I’ve never seen snow before” Magnus admitted. Alec looked at him in disbelief. “What? Really?” he asked. “ You do know I’m from LA right? I mean I wore a T-shirt and shorts this time last year.” Magnus explained. Alec looked back at him and replied, “Oh yeah, I forgot sorry. But really you missed out.”

“How so?” Magnus asked interested. “Well let me teach you about snow, it’ll be ‘snow for dummies 101’” Alec laughed and he winked at Magnus, who in turn looked down in the hope that Alec didn’t see him blush. But Boy did Alec see him blush, he thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen and he has seen a lot of adorable things. For example: Max as a baby, a puppy, a kitten, the Charlie bit my finger video,… He slowly and carefully touched Magnus’ hand in the hopes the older one would get what he was trying to do. And he did, cause the full three seconds later there were two blushing, at the ground smiling boys walking the now snow covered streets of New York.

“Okay so, ‘snow for dummies 101’ starts now” Alec laughed. Magnus looked at him with a binding smile and nodded for Alec to go on. “First things first” Alec started. “Snow is wet and white” He explained in the most serious voice ever. Magnus was quietly laughing next to him. “Yeah no shit” he responded. “Magnus Bane there will be no such language in my class” Alec replied with a stern voice before he started laughing, Magnus soon following.

“ Well so snow….” Alec continued. “It’s really beautiful, especially when it has just fallen. It’s like walking into a real life fairy tale.” He said dreamily. Magnus looked at him with interest in his eyes. “But then…” Alec went on, in an evil voice. “There is the day after the snow falls, when there’ve been people who have walked through it and cars that splashed it. Now this is the day where you don’t, I repeat DON’T walk close to the road. I don’t care if you’ll be late to meeting Beyoncé just stay away from the road as much as you can” Alec warned. Magnus then looked at him with a little fear in his eyes. “And why is that? Because I gotta tell you, nothing will keep me away from queen-B” Magnus replied. “Oh believe me this will.” Alec said. “The thing is the day after it snowed, when all the snow had been walked or driven on it is transformed into this gray gross stuff. And when a car passes you you’ll be wet and dirty and your clothes will be ruined.” Alec then explained. Magnus looked at him with pure horror on his face “Oh hell no B. can wait, I ain’t ruining my clothes for anyone” he almost shouted, to what Alec responded by laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I know that it's weird that it's snowing when it's like September or something... but the thing is I wrote their snow walk a couple of nights ago at like 2am and I just really really wanted to post it so here you go I guess. I hope you still enjoyed it!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Alec come out to his parents.

Today was the day.  
He would come out to his parents.  
He came out to Izzy and Jace a couple of weeks ago and they took it very well, Iz said she supported him no matter what and Jace said some lame joke he couldn't remember and they went on watching Tangled. 

Now as he was walking down the stairs, after making sure both Iz and Jace were out for the day, he started to doubt his decision. What if they didn't except him? What if they hated him? What if they threw him out?  
Well, now Alec was freaking out. He stood still for a couple of seconds and looked to his left, on the wall there were lots of pictures of his whole family and he knew he had to do this. He walked the last few steps down the stairs.

"Mom? Dad? Do you guys have a minute?" Alec asked as he walked into the living room.  
"Sure honey what is it?" his mom asked as she and his dad sat down on the couch.  
Alec started pacing without looking at them.  
"Alec! What do you want? I don't have all day to watch you pace before my eyes!" his dad snapped. Alec looked up and and sat down in front of them.  
"I'm sorry it's... Well, mom, dad, the thing is..." Alec tried.  
"get on with it!" Robert snapped again.  
"Robert enough! What is it sweety?" Maryse asked worried. Alec looked her in the eye and didn't look away while he said

"Mom, dad, I'm gay".

He then looked back down at his hand. "Oh honey..." his mom started. "NO! YOU ARE NOT! NO SON OF MINE IS A FAG!" Robert suddenly shouted. Alec didn't dare look up and started to think about what he would do if they, in fact, threw him out. Because he wasn't looking at them he also didn't see the flash of pure hatred that took over his moms face as she heard what her husband had just said.  
"Get out" the calm voice of his mother sounded. "Yes Alec, get out!" Robert responded. "I wasn't talking to my son" His mom went on in her calm and collected voice. This made Alec look up. 

"What?" Robert asked surprised. "My son will not leave this house, you will. I don't want you here under my roof. I don't want you near my children. I don't want you anywhere in New York. Do I make myself clear?" Maryse asked in a stone cold voice which made Alec shiver even though it wasn't directed at him. Robert visibly paled before he started "Maryse..."  
"NO! Get out! I'm done." she cut him off and with that she took Alec's hand and walked him to the front door. "You better be gone when we get back" she shouted over her shoulder before she took Alec out the front door.

They kept quiet until they turned the corner from their street.  
"Alec I'm so proud of you. I don't care who you love as long as you don't forget that I love you. I'm sorry for what your father said but you can count on it that I will make sure that he will NEVER be back in your or your siblings lives. I promise" His mom told him.  
Alec stopped and hugged his mom. He hadn't done this since he was 12 but it felt like they both needed it. When he let go he looked at her with tears in his eyes and he saw that she didn't look any better.  
"Thank you mom, you have no idea how much this means to me. I love you" He whispered.  
"I know sweety, now let's go get some ice cream because I have a feeling we could both use it" his mom replied with a tight voice and Alec could relate.

When they came home a couple of hours later there was no trace of Robert anywhere and Alec, his mom and siblings felt as if the air had shifted. as if they could finally breath. And you may know that air is just as important as love and acceptance from love ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this...  
> If you have any ideas or comments let me know below or on my tumblr: biwriterao3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flashback part two

After an impossible boring day at school Alec was happy to be on his way. When he started walking home he kept upping his pace which meant he left Izzy and Jace behind while they were gossiping about god knows what.

When he turned the corner of their street he stopped dead in his tracks.   
Leaning against the wall opposite of him there was a man.  
The man who hunts his nightmares.  
The man who made him doubt himself all his life.  
The man who called himself his father but had no idea what that even meant.  
Leaning against the wall opposite of him there was a man, there was Robert.

He tried to turn to run back to his siblings but Robert had already spotted him and before Alec could move he caught him by the wrists.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Robert asked between his teeth.  
"Let me go." Alec begged.  
"Oh, I don't think so, you've ruined my life." Robert kept going.  
"I didn't do anything." Alec whispered in reply.  
"You decided to be fag and you ruined everything." His dad spat.  
Alec kept quiet and turned his to the ground in the hope that his did wouldn't see his tears.   
But he had hoped in vain.  
"Oh, no, you're not gonna cry are you? Is it because mommy isn't here to defend you? Don't you know how to be a man?" Robert replied and every word tasted like poison to Alec.

When Alec didn't reply he could feel Robert getting angrier. His wrist started hurting. His heart was beating to fast. His breath caught in his throat. His eyes couldn't focus. His ears started ringing.  
His face hurt so much he fell to the ground.  
It took a moment to realize why he was on the ground but when he figured it out he felt nothing but fear.

His father had hit him.

Before he could do anything else Robert started kicking him in the stomach. And all Alec could do was try to hold of the blows with his hands.  
After what felt like hours of being kicked and beaten, but was reality was only a couple minutes at most, he felt Robert being thrown of off him.  
"Alec! Alec! Are you okay? Oh god I'm calling an ambulance. It's going to be okay." He heard the worried sound of his brothers voice. When he looked up he saw that Izzy had their father in a dead grip and looked like she wanted to murder him. He tried to smile at her but he passed out before he got the chance.

 

When he woke up he was in a white room and there was an annoying beeping sound next to him. When he slowly opened his eyes he saw his siblings and mother sitting next to him. Before he could say anything his mom started talking.  
"Alec, sweety, thank god! We were so worried. Before you ask we got Robert arrested and we got restraining orders against him for all of us. Oh god, honey, I'm so sorry... I promised he would never get to you and he did." his mom started crying.   
With a lot of effort he hugged his mom 'till she calmed down.  
"Mom it's okay, I'm okay. This isn't your fault." he started.  
"But..."  
"No! Mom no, this is not your fault" he said with a stern voice and Maryse smiled weakly at him. 

Alec got released a couple of days later with a sprained wrist and a concussion, but he hadn't felt lighter in years. People knew that he was gay, his dad wouldn't be able to get to him again or he'll get arrested, things had finally started looking up.

When they got home they ate ice cream for dinner and watched movies all night and to this day it is one of the Lightwood familys best memories.


	9. Chapter 9

the next month went on like that, with stolen glances and shy smiles.  
When Alec arrived at school that morning he immediately searched for Magnus but after looking around for some time he gave up. Maybe he was just late. it wouldn't be the first time he told himself, but something felt off, not quit right and he couldn't place his finger on it.

After the first class of the day ended he still hadn't heart from his best friend and he started to get worried. He tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail, he left a couple texts but got no reply.

As the day dragged on he got more and more worried, Magnus would've let him know if he was sick or if he missed a day. He would've told him so Alec wouldn't have been worried.  
So at the end of the day he decided to go and pay Magnus a visit.

When he rang the bell he waited for four minutes (but who's counting? He is, he definitely is.) and Ragnor opened the door. He had met Ragnor once when he had walked Magnus home after they hung out, and he liked him. He was a bit grumpy but Alec could appreciate that.   
"Alec? What are you doing?" The older man asked surprised.  
"I was wondering if Mangus was home? I wanted to give him his schoolwork." Alec explained.  
"School work? What do you mean?"  
"You know, the stuff he missed when he wasn't at school today..." Alec said slowly.  
"He wasn't at school?" Ragnor asked with wide eyes.  
"Euhm... No. Didn't you know?" Alec asked while he felt the worry grow in his stomach.  
"Alec, come in. We need to know where he is." Ragnor said and all but pulled him inside. While Alec felt like he just all his breath and wouldn't be able to get it back anytime soon. He was drowning.

 

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? YOU NEED TO LET ME GO!" Magnus shouted.  
"You know I can't do that." a cold voice replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be mentions of child abuse but nothing to specific

Ragnor came out of the kitchen with two cups of tea and gave one to Alec.  
"So you've called and texted and he hasn't replied?" the older one asked.  
"Yes, and then I started to get worried and came here. I thought that maybe he was sick and had been asleep or something." Alec responded.  
"He left for school this morning like he always does and the school didn't call so I assumed he was there." Ragnor informed him.  
"But if the school didn't call then someone must've let them know that he wouldn't be attending today..." Alec said.  
"You're right but if my theory is correct then that wouldn't help us" Ragnor said worried.  
"What theory?"  
"How much has Magnus told you about his past?" Ragnor asked.  
"Not much, he just said that you're his foster dad and that he came from LA..." Alec said.  
"Well, normally I would respect Magnus' choice of not telling you yet but I feel that it is crucial that you know, this way you can try to remember if you saw anything."  
"okay..." Alec whispered unsure.

"Okay, this is not a funny story at all, but you need to know that this is what he went through and what made him into who he is today." Ragnor began. Alec just nodded for him to go on.

"Magnus' dad is Asmodeus Bane, a very well known business man in LA. When Magnus was 4 his mother died and that left him alone with his dad. At first everything went fine and they were happy. When Magnus turned 10 his dad remarried with a woman named Lilith. She was, to say it simply, evil. She drove a wedge between Magnus and his dad and that's when things started to get bad. Asmodeus started insulting Magnus on a daily basis and his self esteem shrank a little more every time. When Mags turned 15 his dad started beating him. Now I know you may you think this is the worst of it but sadly it isn't.  
On his 16th birthday his dad told him he found a wife for Magnus."

Alec took a deep breath, what had this horrible man done to Magnus? What if he had Magnus now?

"Magnus wasn't at all happy with this announcement, as you can imagine. He started protesting but his father wouldn't give in, he said it was what was best for the company and for the family. One night his father came into Magnus' room with the girl, Camille, I think her name was. He locked them both inside and Camille came onto Magnus in a second. He was horrified and scared, but his quick thinking led him to jump of his balcony and run towards his school. It was the middle of the night but he know that there were some teachers who still worked at this hour so it felt safe to go there. 

When he entered the school he quickly found his favorite teacher, mister Anderson, and told him everything. The teacher then took Magnus home with him and called social services witch led to Magnus living with me. I used to live in LA too, but one day when Magnus was away at school I got a letter threatening Magnus and I. I knew it was from his father and decided that it was best to move far away. I told Magnus about the letter and my plan to move and I was happy when he agreed. We decided together to move here and we didn't tell anyone, except for Mags' social worker, about our plan. I thought we had escaped them. I thought Magnus was free but now I'm scared that he is hurt. Did you see anything suspicious? Anyone who might've been looking at Magnus?" Ragnor asked with a slight tremor in his voice.

"I didn't see anything but we need to go to the police! If his dad really is that dangerous than we need to find him as soon as possible!" Alec panicked, already standing up.  
"Alec, we can't go to the police, it hasn't been 24 hours yet..." Ragnor started.  
"Well we need to do SOMETHING!" Alec shouted.  
"I'll call his social worker and see what she has to say."

Alec sat back down but couldn't help feeling but like they were loosing precious time.

 

"Why did you run away my love?" the voice asked.  
"I'm not your love!" Magnus spat.  
"You will not talk to her that way!" another voice said. Magnus couldn't place this one before he felt a fist hit his face and he passed out.  
The last thing he could think of was how he wished he was with Alexander.  
The last thing he saw were beautiful blue eyes.  
The last thin he heard was his name being called in the softest voice.  
'Magnus. Magnus. Magnus.'


	11. Chapter 11

"Yes. No. Okay. Yes. Yes. No, we'll get on that. No that's okay. Yes. okay. Bye." 

"What did she say?" Alec asked nervous as Ragnor hung up the phone.  
"She said we should talk to his friends and ask around and if he isn't back in a couple of hours we can call the police, because he's a foster kid they should help us." Ragnor explained.  
"Okay then let's get on it." Alec asked relieved that they finally had a plan.

(two hours later)

"Nothing, no one has seen him. Can we go to the police now?" Alec asked.  
"Yes, grab your coat. We're leaving." Ragnor replied.

(another hour later)   
As they left the police station they walked around in silence both lost in their own thoughts.  
"You can stay over tonight if you want to, that way it'll be easier to let each other know if we hear something." Ragnor offered.  
"Thank you." Alec replied as they started to walk back to Ragnors home.

 

As Magnus woke up he realized that he was alone. He felt relieved because this meant that he could think of a way to get out. As he looked around he saw his phone lying on the table at the other end of the room. He thought about how he could get there. He wrecked his brain going over all the action movies he ever saw. There was the trick with falling backwards and breaking the chair, but that would make to much noise, it could hurt and he may not be able to escape from the room and that would be horrible if they found him.

Then he realized that he could shuffle the chair towards the table. this took a lot of time but it got him there. He started his phone witch his nose, this may be the hardest thing h's ever done by the way.  
After a lot of struggling he managed to get to his contacts and clicked on Alec' name, it was the first one on the list.

 

Alec was seated on the couch witch Ragnor in the kitchen making them sandwiches even though they both were to worried to eat. He was startled when his phone rang, he took it of his pocket expecting it to be his mom or one of his siblings, then he saw the caller ID.

"Ragnor! Ragnor! Magnus is calling!" he shouted and accepted the call.  
"Magnus?"

"Alexander..."


	12. Chapter 12

"Magnus."  
"Alexander."  
"Magnus, are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you know where you are?"  
"I'm okay. I'm not hurt badly. I... I don't know where I am and I'm... I'm scared Alec."  
"I know, I know. We'll get to you. Ragnor is calling the police right now so they can track you."  
"Thank you."

"Mags, who took you."  
"I never told you about them..."  
"Is it your father? The girl he wanted you to marry? Your stepmom?"  
"Ragnor?"  
"Ragnor."

"It's the girl, Camille her name is, and my stepmom. I should've known they got along this well."  
"Mags, you'll be okay. Ragnor just told me they tracked you, they're coming to get you and bring you home."  
"Thank you Alexander."  
"Magnus, I..."  
"They're coming! Alec, Camille and Lilith... I..."

the line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank the person who helped me when I posted on fb. So thank you so much!


	13. Chapter 13

‘They’re with him, we need to save him.’ Alec said to Ragnor with a panicked voice.   
‘We can’t, you know that. The police are on their way. Did he say something to you? Did he say who kidnaped him?’ Ragnor interrogated him.  
‘It’s his stepmother and Camille.’ Alec responded in a worried tone.  
‘Okay, Alec, I know you’re worried. I am too, but we need to stay calm. I want you to text your mom to tell her what is going on and then I want you to come to me in Mags’ room because I suspect he’ll need to go to the hospital for observation. I hope that we’ll have some information by then, but Alec don’t give up. Don’t give up until we have him back because he needs you. I need you.’ With that Ragnor left the room and Alec looked dumb folded at his speech.

Alec took out his phone and texted his mom.  
A: Hey, mom. I won’t be home tonight. I should probably call you to explain everything but right now I can’t incase someone calls.   
M: Alec, sweetie what happened? Are you okay?  
A: No,I'm not. I went to school today and Magnus wasn’t there. I came over to his house but Ragnor didn’t know where he was and he didn’t pick up his phone. We freaked out and went to the police and then he called me and he’s kidnapped. The police could track him and they’re on their way to get him now but I’ll stay here until I know he’s okay. Until I get to see he's okay.  
M: Okay, honey. But let me know if you need anything and keep me updated. If you need me to come around just let me know.  
A: I will, thanks mom.

After that he went to find Ragnor in Magnus’ room. He had been there before when they’d held a Harry Potter marathon but this time it felt different. The room felt empty as if all the life was sucked out of it. They quickly made work of finding everything Magnus might need and left the room. The sat on the sofa when a ringtone startled them out of their thoughts.  
As Ragnor picked up the phone Alec could feel his heartbeat fasten.  
‘Hello? Yes this is him? You did? Where is he? Is he okay? We’re on our way.’

‘Alec take you coat and meet me in the car.’ Ragnor commanded as lifted the bag with Magnus’ stuff onto his shoulder. ‘What did they say?’ Alec asked despaired. ‘I’ll tell you in the car but now we need to go!’ Ragnor said as he made his way out of the room.   
Alec hurried after him, not taking his coat because he really needed to know if Magnus was okay and who even cares about a coat, he sure didn't.

They entered the car and before the doors where fully closed Ragnor sped off.   
‘Will you tell me what’s going on now?’ Alec began.  
‘Okay, yes. So they saved Mags.’ Ragnor started and Alec let out a deep breath in relieve.  
‘But he’s been taken to the hospital. Apparently Camille and Lilith entered the room and found him by his phone. They realized they were found out and they… Alec, they stabbed him.’ Ragnor looked over at Alec and saw that the boy had become even more pale than usual. ’He’s okay, they’ve taken him to the hospital. In their hurry to get away the didn’t aim all that well and stabbed him in the shoulder. Apart from a scar he’ll have no sign to indicate that it happened.’ 

‘Did they catch them?’ Alec asked.  
‘They didn’t. I’m sorry’.  
‘I’ll protect him. I’ll pick him up from school and drop him off back home. He won’t go anywhere alone until they’re arrested, even if I have to follow him to the toilet. I don’t care. He’ll be safe I promise.’ Alec responded.  
‘I know Alec, I know you’ll do anything to protect him and I appreciate it. But do you really think Magnus would want that? That he would want to give up his freedom?’ Ragnor questioned.   
‘I don’t give a damn what he wants, he needs to be safe. We need him, I need him.’ The end of Alec’ sentence was said as a whisper but Ragnor still heard him and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, so I know it's been a long time. I had exams and didn't find the time to write anything. But I'm back now!! And I'll have a lot of tress 'till Monday night because then they'll call to tell me if graduated or not :/. So I'll probably write a lot between now and then so be prepared.
> 
> anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and 'till next time, Love you!


	14. Chapter 14

The moment they arrived at the hospital Alec jumped out of the car and ran to the doors. He immediately made his way to the front desk with Ragnor right on his heels. ‘Magnus Bane!’ he shouted at the lady who said behind the desk. ‘Are you family?’ she responded. ‘Yes and I’m his foster dad.’ Ragnor responded and send a kind smile to a surprised looking Alec. ‘Well then, I have some paperwork that needs to be filled out and then you can go see him in room 209.’ The lady responded. Ragnor turned to Alec and said ‘I’ll stay here and fill in the paper work, you go and see Magnus. I’ll be there in a minute.’. ‘Are you sure?’ Alec questioned. ‘Go.’ Ragnor responded and turned back to the lady to take the paperwork from her.

Alec left to the doors and started making his way to the second floor. He used the stairs so he could get his breathing under control because it was all over the place and he couldn’t think straight. Before he knew it he stood in front of the door. He knocked and waited until he heard a faint ‘come in’ come through the door. He pushed his fear aside and opened the door.

‘Alexander.’ Was the first thing Alec heard when he stepped into the room. His eyes immediately finding Magnus and he all but ran to his side. ‘Are you okay? What happened? You can’t go out alone anymore? OMG your arm, does it hurt? Are you tired? Do you want to go to sleep or would you rather eat or drink something? I’ll go get you something, be right back.’ Alec rambled and he started to stand up. ‘Alexander!’ Magnus’ voice brought him back from his train of thought. ‘Stay. Please, sit down and just stay.’ Alec could here the desperation in Magnus’ voice, it was almost as if he was begging. So all Alec could was sit down. 

As he sat down he took Magnus’ hand in his and started drawing circles on it. ‘Are you okay, though?’ he whispered. ‘Yes. No. I don’t know. Just… just don’t leave, please?’ Magnus said while looking at their joined hands. ‘I won’t. I will never leave. I promise.’ Alec said and at that moment Magnus looked up and their eyes met. ‘Thank you.’ He whispered in response to Alec. Before Alec could get anything out he saw Magnus’ eyes close and heard his breathing even out. Alec covered him with the blanked and sat down again. After a couple of minutes Ragnor quietly entered the room. Alec stood up and he and Ragnor left the room so they could talk without waking Magnus.

‘Is he okay?’ Ragnor asked as soon as the door closed. Now that the adrenaline had worn of all of his worries came crushing down on him all at once. ‘Yes, I think. But I also think that he’s very afraid. He practically begged me to stay.’ Alec responded. ‘And will you? Stay I mean?’ Ragnor asked curious. ‘I’ll stay as long as he wants me too.’ The response was direct left no room for argument. ‘Then I don’t think you’ll ever leave, my dear boy.’ Ragnor said and without another word he went to see Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again just like I told you ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I graduated today!!! So this is very very short but I don't have much time cause I need to go eat pie. Okay bye love y'all!!!!

“Good morning” Alec whispered as he saw Magnus open his eyes. When his eyes were completely open he gave Alec the most blinding smile he had ever seen. “How are you feeling?” Alec asked. “I feel fine, a little sore in my shoulder but otherwise perfectly fine. How are you?” Magnus asked turning the attention to Alec. “I’m just worried about you.” Alec replied blushing. At that moment the door opened an Ragnor walked in. “Oh good you’re awake. The nurse just told us you can leave today. You just need to keep taking your medication so the wound doesn’t get infected and besides that everything should be fine.” Ragnor informed them. “Oh thank god! Even I can’t rock these god awful hospital clothes.” Magnus sighed. Ragnor and Alec both laughed at that.

When they had gathered all of magnus’ stuff they made their way to the car. Once inside Alec turned towards Magnus. “Uhm, I need to go home. Ragnor is dropping me off, but I’ll come back tomorrow morning. I promise! I’m sorry I have to go but my mom and siblings are worried and-” Alec’s rambling was interrupted by Magnus who put his hand on Alec’s knee. “It’s okay Alexander. I understand, you’ve been by my side for the past two days ofcours you need to go home.” Magnus said understanding. “I know but I still feel bad for leaving you alone.” Alec replied softly. “But I won’t be alone, I’ll have Ragnor and I promise to let you know the moment I need you.” The older one replied. “Okay…” Alec gave in.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for your congratulations!!!  
> love you all!

When he opened the door he didn’t hear anything. He went into the living room and saw his mother looking at the television. “Hey mom.” He said. “Hey, sweetie how are you?” she asked as he sat down next to her. “I’m fine, just tired.” Alec replied. “I can imagine that… would you like to get some sleep?” Maryse asked. “No, if I go to bed now I won’t be able to sleep tonight.” He answered. Maryse turned to him then. “Alec, honey I have a question.” She said quietly. “What is it mom?” he asked worriedly. “Do you like Magnus?”  
Alec looked at her and blushed. “Of course I do, we’re friends.” He replied. “Sweetie you know that’s not what I meant. It’s just… You talk about him a lot and you this is the first time you’ve left his side in three days.” She explained. “I do mom. I do like him, a lot.” Alec whispered. “Oh honey that’s amazing!” Maryse exclaimed while she gave him a hug. “Is it though? I mean he is so awesome and funny and smart and just way to good for me. He would never go for a guy like me. There is nothing I can give him, he’s perfect and I’m just me…” Alec rambled.   
His mother smiled and said “ Alexander, my sweet sweet boy. You think you’re not good enough for him and that’s all the proof there is to know that you are. Your father never thought he was to good for me and he never really tried being good enough. I let him because I thought that was how love worked but now I don’t believe that anymore. You and your siblings all deserve someone who will try and prove to you that you all are worth everything this world has to offer.”   
Alec hugged her and said a quiet “Thank you” in her ear before moving upstairs to look for his siblings.

Ragnor dropped his stuff in his room and left him alone so he get some rest. He tried but sleep didn’t come, he kept remembering one of the last things Lilith had said before they left: “His dad trying to get him back and then we can do with him what we want.” The words echoed through his mind until he felt himself going insane. He quickly got out of the bed and made his way to Ragnor’s study. He didn’t bother knocking and just walked in. 

Ragnor looked up from his book with a worried expression “Is everything okay?” he asked. “I… I need to tell, well, ask you something. You don’t have to say yes of course it’s just an idea.” Magnus said.   
“Mags calm down, have a seat and tell what this is all about.” Ragnor said calmly. Magnus did as he was told and took a seat in front of the desk, facing Ragnor.   
“Okay so… Before they left me there-“ he started. “They sort of, maybe, said something along the lines of my dad trying to get me back and them then doing to me whatever they wanted.” He explained. As he looked up at Ragnor he saw that he looked furious. “I won’t let that happen! I promise, I’ll find a way.” He exclaimed. “About that… I was thinking, you don’t have to of course because it will mess up your life and all but would you maybe consider adopting me?” Magnus asked quietly.  
“You want me to adopt you?” Ragnor asked stunned.  
“Only if you want to-“ Magnus started.  
“Of course I do! I’ll call your social worker to get everything sorted. I’m so glad you feel safe enough here that you want would want to stay here.” He answered. They both had tears in their eyes and Magnus swung himself at Ragnor thanking him again and again before letting him go and telling him he has to call Alec to tell him the good news.


	17. Chapter 17

For the next two weeks Alec would visit Magnus everyday after school. For both of them that was there favorite part of the day. Today was Tuesday and Alec was making his way over to Magnus’. When he arrived there he rang the door bell and ten seconds later the door flew open to show a very happy looking Magnus.

“Why are you so happy?” Alec asked curious. “Can’t I just be happy?” Magnus replied. “You can but you haven’t been in weeks.” Alec countered. “Yes that may be true but the doctor said I could go back to school next week, so I’ll finally be out of the house!” the older one exclaimed happily. “Magnus that’s great news! I’m so happy for you!” Alec almost shouted while he hugged Magnus, who returned the hug gladly. “Yes yes, come on let’s watch a movie.” Magnus then said before dragging Alec to his room. “What movie?” Alec asked. “Tangled.” Magnus responded as if it wasn’t the hundredth time they were going to watch it, what did Alec even expect?


	18. Chapter 18

When Alec came back home he went straight to his room. When he opened the door he found Izzy sitting on his bed. "Hey Alec. How's it going?" she asked as if he didn't just enter his OWN room and found her there. "Oh, you know fine, how are you?" he asked. "I'm fine but we kinda need to talk." she responded. "Is that so? And about what?" Alec countered as he sat beside her.  
"Magnus." His sister responded while examining her nails.  
"What about him?" He asked, not knowing what she meant.  
"You like him." she stated not looking up from her nails.  
"Of course I do, he's my friend."  
"Yes, but this friend you want to climb like a tree." Izzy said and finally looking up from her nails.  
"Wha- No. What? Izzy..." he stammered.  
"Alec, hermano, I know you and I can see you like him. It's okay, I think he likes you too." she said quietly.  
"It doesn't matter if I like him, he doesn't like me. " Alec stated.  
"Oh but he does." Izzy countered as she stood from the bed and left the room.

"Well that was.... Something" Alec said to himself. He couldn't believe what Izzy had just said. He really wanted to though but he couldn't. Magnus couldn't possibly like him, nope, no way.


	19. Chapter 19

it was Magnus' first day at school again and he hadn't even seen Alec all day. He was starting to get worried because every time he caught a glimpse of him Alec turned away and ran the other way. When lunch came around Magnus was very much on edge.   
He slowly made his way to their table were the Lightwood siblings were sitting. He smiled a tiny smile as he sat down and looked at Alec, who didn't return his gaze.

"Alec? Is something wrong?" he asked in a little voice.  
Alec turned to him and gave him a little smile. "Just wait." He responded. And so Magnus did, just as he was about to start eating Alec stood up and ran away.  
"What was that about?" Magnus asked Izzy.   
"Just wait." She said and Magnus was about to lose it when Alec returned with a pie in his hands. Magnus looked at him bewildered.

"What's that?" he asked suspicious.  
"It's a pie." Alec stated.  
"Yes I can see that but why?"  
"Because it's your first day back and you deserve a pie." Alec explained.

Before Magnus knew what he was doing he jumped up from his chair an kissed Alec right on the lips. And oh God, if that wasn't the best feeling ever.


	20. Chapter 20

When Magnus pulled away it finally sunk in. He had kissed Alec. He, Magnus bane, had kissed Alexander Lightwood. His eyes grew wide and he paled as he looked at Alec. The younger one looked at him with a look he didn't understand and it made him regret kissing him as he felt his heart break.  
"I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." he muttered as he walked away.  
He turned around and started moving towards the doors when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around and looked right in the blue eyes of Alec.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" He started again but was stopped by the other.  
"You shouldn't have-" Alec was interrupted by the gasps of their friends. He rolled his eyes and looked at them. "You guys really need to let me talk." He said.  
He turned back to Magnus and gave him a little smile.  
"I was going to say you shouldn't have stopped." he whispered.  
"Wha-" Magnus started but was stopped by Alec's lips.

They kissed for what felt like hours while being cheered on by their friends.

Magnus concluded that moving, starting a new school en skipping class to get ice-cream were some of his best ideas so far.


End file.
